alleen
by Niji Shourei06
Summary: Dia, satu-satunya gadis yang ia cintai. Antara janji dan harapan―MayuMomo(CrackPair) ficlet special for kak nisa/crystallized cherry brithday's


**Kuroko no Basuke** © _Tadatoshi Fujumaki_

_Story_ By **me**

**Warning:** AU, Typo, Crack pair dan kesalahan lainnya

**Main Chara**: Mayuzumi Chihiro x Momoi Satsuki

Maksud membuat fanfik ini adalah untuk kesenangan semata tanpa maksud mengambil apapun

.

.

.

_Special for __crystallized cherry brithday's_

_._

_._

'_alleen'_

_._

_._

Dia, satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya kecuali light novel. Mata bulat berwarna merah muda senada dengan helaian rambut panjang yang membingkai wajah manis penuh senyuman.

Tiap hari ia melihat gadis itu bermain dengan anak-anak di taman luas berair mancur ditengah-tengah. Menebar kebahagiaan pada anak lain yang ia ajak bermain.

Dia, satu-satunya gadis yang sadar akan keberadaan tipisnya―bahkan hampir tak terlihat duduk di bangku panjang taman berpegang buku.

Mendekati sembari membawa bola padanya, tersenyum mengajak ikut bergabung. Sejujurnya agak malas karena berbaur dengan orang lain bukan kesukaannya.

Dia, satu-satunya gadis yang menyentuh dan menggenggam tangannya lalu menarik dari bangku tersebut. Memaksa untuk lepas sebentar dari buku berkat alasan, "kami butuh satu orang pemain."

Selama ini bermain bersama pun jarang ia lakukan, sendiri sudah kebiasaan atau bahkan takdir. Tetapi gadis itu mengajak untuk lepas dari takdir kesendirannya, menawarkan kebersamaan.

Dia, satu-satunya gadis yang pernah melihat senyum langka dari raut datarnya. Tipis, namun berhasil ditangkap penglihatan secara tak sengaja dan langsung terpekik kaget. "Kau tersenyum, Mayuzumi-_san_!"

Dia, satu-satunya gadis yang membuatnya mengalihkan wajah menghindar dari tangkapan penglihatan bahwa wajahnya sudah memerah padam karena malu.

Dengan sangkalan percuma terus ia lontarkan tetapi gadis itu tetap mencoba menghadapkan wajahnya agar bisa ia lihat. Justru menambah jelas pipi pucat itu memerah malu.

Dia, satu-satunya gadis yang mau mendekati si penyendiri. Menemani waktu siang untuk kegiatan mengajar anak-anak, dan sore menemaninya duduk di bangku taman berteman dua gelas kopi dan setumpuk buku kesukaan bersama. Membaca berbagi buku, menertawakan hal tak penting yang ia tanggapi dengan gerutuan.

Hingga waktu petang akan ia antar pulang sampai kerumahnya. Melambaikan tangan sembari berucap akan bertemu esok hari.

Dia, satu-satunya gadis yang pernah membuat ia mengeluarkan air mata karena sebuah pengakuan telak menghantam hati kosongnya.

Hanya sederet kata penuh getar, "aku tidak tahu besok bisa menemanimu disini atau tidak."

Dia, satu-satunya gadis yang mengecewakannya. Sadar diri ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi gadis itu. Sebatas teman biasa, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Kekecewaan saat mata kelabu berpandangan kosong itu melihat gadis berpegangan tangan dengan seseorang di taman rumah sakit. Membuat bunga di genggaman terjatuh diabaikan.

Dia, satu-satunya gadis yang memarahi ia―si keras kepala. Memaksakan tetap tinggal untuk menjaga sampai pagi menyapa.

Dengan akhir ia menghela nafas pasrah. Namun kemudian tersenyum setelah mendengar, "aku ingin disini bersamamu, Satsuki. Menemanimu, karena selama ini kau yang selalu menemaniku."

Dia, satu-satunya gadis yang pernah meminta maaf sembari menangis penuh penyesalan. Air mata deras itu ia abaikan, sekalipun keadaan tak memungkinkan. Kejam rasanya jika ia terus diam membiarkan ia terus menangis.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit ia mendekat dan memeluk. Berkata, "Aku memaafkanmu."

Dia, satu-satunya gadis yang berjanji akan terus bersama. Menjanjikan masa depan semu penuh senyum getir dalam ketidak percayaan.

Berkat genggaman tangan itu dan kalimat, "Masa depanmu adalah aku. Dan masa depanku adalah kamu, itu sudah jelas. Jadi tidak usah pesimis, Satsuki." Kalimat yang dianggap harapan palsu, namun sekaligus memberi harapan penuh.

Dia, satu-satunya gadis yang ia cium bibirnya. Mengambil hal pertama bagis gadis itu, membiarkan segala rasa tertukar dalam persatuan bibir mereka.

Sentuhan ketenangan, memberikan semangat dan menjanjikan. Bahwa kata-kata berupa, "Aku ada disini" adalah benar.

Dia, satu-satunya gadis yang ia lingkari cincin perak di jari manisnya. Bertukar janji dan harapan di atas altar suci. Dihadapkan belasan orang.

Dan dia, satu-satunya gadis yang membuat Mayuzumi Chihiro kembali pada mimpi buruknya berupa kesendirian. Saat waktu dan takdir merebut janji serta harapan mereka, mencabut secara paksa dan asal nyawa gadisnya.

Dia, satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil membuat Mayuzumi tidak bisa melepaskan seorang Momoi Satsuki hingga saat Tuhan juga memanggilnya. Untuk menemani Satsuki di samping-Nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chihiro-_kun_, kau mencintaiku?"

"Tidak."

"_Mou_, kau jahat sekali! Aku membencimu."

Novel di pangkuan ia tutup seraya membalikkan tubuh Satsuki, memasang senyum meski tipis.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, tapi menyanyangimu. Karena cinta itu bisa hilang, kalau sayang itu beda."

Mimik kesalnya berubah dalam sekejap, bibirnya langsung tertarik ke atas. "Terima kasih."

Dan kata terima kasih itu dibalas kecupan singkat dan lembut pada bibir dari Chihiro. "Karena kata 'sama-sama' sudah sangat maenstream."

Dia, satu-satunya gadis yang Chihiro sayangi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

_**Otanjoubi omedetou kak nisa :***_

Spesial kado dadakan juga buat kak **nisa**/**crystallized cherry **yang katanya pengen MayuMomo. Maaf akhirnya malah jadi agak nge angst, ngegaje dan ahkkk.. ancur deh. Maaf deh, ini MayuMomo pertama yang _ndadak _bikin. (sambil nonton tv)

Oh ya, btw _alleen _itu artinya satu-satunya dalam bahasa belanda. Maaf kalau salah, saya cuman berpatokan pada kamus :3

Kakak and d'senpai, boleh minta sekedar komentarnya? :')


End file.
